


Kinktober Days 27/28 - Exhibitionism/Omorashi

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Jack copies Sam after one of his "water-binges" and has an accident.Exhibitionism/Voyeurism |Degradation | Gun Play | Against a WallOmorashi |Stripping/Striptease | Vore | Humiliation





	Kinktober Days 27/28 - Exhibitionism/Omorashi

Jack walked quietly around. Even though Dean was more comfortable with him now, he still walked around the bunker cautiously. Sam and Dean were on a quick, roughly 2-day hunt and Castiel was off who knows where. Jack had watched most of the movies in the bunker before, and he didn’t have Sam’s laptop to screw around on the Internet with. 

He had taken to reading some of Sam’s book. Some of them were actually pretty cool, but most were history facts that made him wrinkle his nose in boredom. So, Jack was extremely bored. It was only 11 am, and he’d already had his breakfast. Sam had recently been on a “water-binge” and had taken to drinking like 4 cups of water a day, and Jack had started copying him. 

Jack decided to go hang out in the park for a while. He pulled his shoes on and grabbed his phone. He closes the bunker up and heads to the town. He plays on his phone, screwing around on some website he’s never been on before. He reaches the park and sits on a bench, still screwing around on the website when he feels pressure in his abdomen. 

He’s been alive long enough to know he has to pee, but he just got to the park, and he doesn’t know where the park bathrooms are, so he decides to ignore it. It was a Saturday, so there were quite a few kids playing on the playground. He plays some tapping game, getting kind of annoyed at his inability to beat the level. 

He was just about to win a level when his bladder twinged and he dropped his phone with a small surprised noise. He picks his phone up and inspects it. Nothings broken, that’s good. He decides to go find that bathroom since it seems to more urgent now. When he stands up all of the liquid in his bladder goes down and his urge to go doubles. He doubles over, exhaling out of his mouth slowly.

He starts to slowly walk/hobble towards the path, trying to figure out where the bathroom is. He barely makes it to the path when his muscles give out. He hasn’t had years to develop his muscles like everyone else. He feels the warm liquid spreading across his crotch and down his legs. A couple of people jogging by look at him, either in pity or in disgust. He can feel tears spring to his eyes, running down his cheeks.

He collapses to his butt in the rapidly spreading puddle. As his stream tapers off, he can feel something else happening down there. Something about him being in public and people seeing him is causing strange reactions. He puts his phone in his back pocket, stands up on shaky legs, and jogs home.

He arrives at the bunker and heads to his room. He takes a shower, and while he’s in it he looks at his now-hard genitals. This had never happened before so he pokes it. It sends a weird feeling through his stomach. He keeps poking and eventually wraps a hand around himself like he does when he uses the toilet and starts to move his palm, and it makes him see stars. He keeps doing that, and eventually something white comes out. 

If touching himself like that always feels that good, he might need to do that again.


End file.
